Tech Jeffrey
Jeffrey is a tech at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Saying Goodbye to Liz Fallon Jeffrey was among the many staff members to stop by to say goodbye to Elizabeth Fallon before she died. He said she looked good, which caused her to call him a liar. ("No Man's Land") Large Tumor Jeffrey did the CT on Annie Connors when she came into the hospital with a very large tumor. He wondered what would cause a person to wait and not get it checked out by a doctor. ("If Tomorrow Never Comes") Ellis Grey Jeffrey ran the biopsy samples from Ellis's liver mass and delivered the results to Meredith. ("Make Me Lose Control") Naomi Cline Jeffrey questioned Meredith when she ordered a second tox screen on Naomi Cline, but after she said Burke requested it, he ran the tests. The tox screen was negative again, but he also informed him that her serotonin levels were extremely high. ("Tell Me Sweet Little Lies") Melanie Reynolds Jeffrey did the CT on Melanie Reynolds after she was in a car accident. ("Damage Case") Lab Work Jeffrey scoffed when Cristina said she needed her lab results ASAP, saying everyone needs their lab results ASAP. ("Six Days, Part 1") Rebecca's Labs When Rebecca came in saying she was pregnant, Izzie ran a pregnancy test. When it was negative, Izzie asked Jeffrey if he was sure it was right. He said it was. ("Piece of My Heart") Checking on Izzie When Izzie showed Charles Percy where the lab was, Jeffery asked Izzie how her IL2 treatments were going. ("Invasion") Thatcher's Lab Results Jeffrey refused to give Lexie the results of Thatcher's labs. She threatened to report him to his supervisor, but he was unconcerned. ("P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)") Meredith's Ultrasound When Meredith was pregnant with Bailey, she had an ultrasound with Jeffrey, who determined that the baby was healthy and male. ("Idle Hands") Typing Gus's Blood When Gus Carter reacted negatively to a blood transfusion, they went to Jeffrey to see if the blood hadn't been typed correctly. Jeffrey ran the typing again and it showed AB, like he said, but RHnull, a very rare blood type variation. ("The Whole Package") Casey's Disappearance Jeffrey was helping with CT and, while Casey Parker was having a CT, stepped out to prep the next patient and came back to discover that Casey had left. ("Help Me Through the Night") Relationships Professional Elizabeth Fallon He had a good relationship with Liz Fallon. When she was hospitalized after being diagnosed with cancer, he greeted her warmly in the hallway. ("No Man's Land") Career Jeffrey works at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital as a tech. He previously worked at both Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and Seattle Grace Hospital. Notes and Trivia *Jeffrey was credited as Radiology Tech #1, CT Tech, Lab Tech, CT Tech #2, Lab Guy and Tech. Gallery Episodic 104RadiologyTech1.png|No Man's Land 106CTTech.png|If Tomorrow Never Comes 203LabTech.png|Make Me Lose Control 214Jeffrey.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 224CTTech2.png|Damage Case 311LabGuy.png|Six Days, Part 1 413LabTech.png|Piece of My Heart 6x05LabTech.png|Invasion 7x14LabTech.png|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 9x18Tech.png|Idle Hands 15x20TechJeffrey.png|The Whole Package 15x23TechJeffrey.png|What I Did for Love 16x10TechJeffrey.png|Help Me Through the Night Appearances fr:Technicien Jeffrey Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:Support Staff